


The Jacket

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slash, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has left everything behind...but he doesn't seem to mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

Finn wrapped the jacket around him, and honestly, it was the only thing the guy had that made him feel safe. It was the only thing that reminded Finn of…him. 

In one short day, Finn’s entire life had been torn from under him. Defecting from the First Order. Stealing a Tie Fighter. Disobeying orders. Freeing an enemy of his Captain. Any one of them could have landed a one way ticket to Mustafar…where Troopers go to die. But none of that mattered, not any longer. 

And now here he was, standing in the midst of the Resistance. Watching as fighter pilot after fighter pilot raced to their ships, the smell of dust and exhaust choking what little life he had left. In the distance, he was him…the man he had freed. The man he had let go of everything for. Poe Dameron.

As a boy, Finn was taught the resistance was his enemy. A cruel band of terrorists who wanted nothing more than to control the whole galaxy, just as Luke Skywalker tried to do. But one look at Poe, and that entire mindset was called into question. This was the face of the grand terrorist organization? This man, with his bloodied head, and his matted hair, and his soulful eyes that held no secrets. And his worn jacket that carried his scent. 

Poe's scent.

Finn wrapped his arms around himself…Poe’s scent. The smell of rugged intuition and fearless optimism. A blanket that kept Finn’s mind from wandering back to the life he used to know. 

This man who looked more like a prince, who Finn had rescued from the Order’s cell. This man who draped his jacket on Finn’s shoulders, a small comfort. 

And Finn tried not to smile as he felt the folds of Poe’s jacket engulf him.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite Stormtrooper.” Poe Dameron said as he walked up. The other pilots were just about ready to take off. And yet Poe Dameron, leader of the entire squadron, stood in front of Finn, his arms wrapped around his pilot’s helmet. The ex-Stormtrooper couldn’t help but feel…flattered. 

Dameron cocked his head and smiled. “What’re you doin’ standin here?”

Finn looked up. “I-I…” his mouth felt like it was melting from his face. That word, Stormtrooper, the name of the life he was trying to escape from. “I just thought…” What was it about Poe that made Finn’s stomach crawl into itself? “I want to help. I know the other resistance fighters don’t really trust me,” And that was an understatement, “but still.”

Poe chuckled, “Number one: They’ll come to trust you soon enough. You saved my life remember?” He patted Finn’s shoulder, and leaned in close enough to feel the tingle on back of Finn’s neck. “Trust me, I’ve got you’re back. You ain’t goin’ anywhere kid.”

And Finn tried not to smile…but he failed.


End file.
